Avis Draconis
by celiakus
Summary: When she is taken by "Black Steel" Gajeel as an attempt to end the war started two centuries ago, Princess Levy McGarden of Fiore must find some way to deal with her newfound solitude. Will they be able to find common ground as they each share their knowledge of language, or will their differences be too great to overcome? [Gajevy AU]
1. Chapter One

Levy let out a weak cry as she slid down the cold iron bar, too exhausted to stand any longer, much less throw herself against the cage like she had been. The frigid metal seemed to continually sap the life right out of her veins, and it was all she could do to keep the tears that blurred her vision from falling.

The dragon had thrown her in this cage, then up and left. He was probably preparing his torturous means of killing her. He'd probably start by cutting up her wings before tearing them off. Each slice in the thin membrane would cause her immense pain. Then, for all she knew he might even decide to break her flight bones before he even tore them from her back. The thought made her curl even further into herself and conceal her frightened form with those large wings he'd go for first.

The silvery feathers along the bottom of the membrane were out of place and mangled. The gold ones lining the bones at the top were patchy and dull. Her species of fairy, the ancient Avis people of the south, were a prideful one. So the sight of her plumage in such poor condition brought a feeling of shame upon her.

Not that its appearance was her fault though…

At the sound of footsteps approaching, she scrambled back from the door of the cage. But these footsteps sounded different than the ones she heard when the dragon left. She wasn't sure how long ago that was, but she knew it had been a fair amount of time. So the sound of these new footsteps lit a dark curiosity in her. They echoed off the stone walls in what she could only assume was the dragon's Aerie, though it was dismal and bare, with only two windows and a dragon-sized door that had been slammed shut after they arrived.

"I've heard much about your people," came a gruff voice from the darkness. She could only assume that it came from the same creature as the footsteps. "The prideful fairies of the south, the powerful, legendary Avis who come out only when the sun is at its peak, and when the moon is at its fullest."

The torch on the wall near the cage only illuminated so far into the darkness, and whoever was now circling her stayed just outside its reach.

"I say you're just arrogant fools who've hidden in your enchanted forest for far too long," the voice hissed. Judging from it, she could tell it was a man, though she could not glean what species he was from the few words he had spoken. "You value your knowledge and your wings more than anything, so you have failed to notice all the changes going on in the world outside your borders…"

"You call me arrogant," she croaked, her throat feeling like a desert. "Yet you keep company with a dragon. That seems to me both foolish _and_ arrogant…"

The man chuckled, the sound bouncing off the walls to give the feeling that his laughter was surrounding her. The next thing she knew, a hand reached through the bars at her back to take hold of her narrow chin and turn her around to face him.

"My poor little fairy, that dragon and I are practically one in the same," he grinned. The sight of him took her breath away to the point that she had no response.

A wild mane of unkempt black hair fell down his back, which was covered by a thick, luxurious cape. He had on a dark shirt with a high neck and no sleeves, giving a full view of his muscular, scarred arms. His light pants were tucked into worn leather boots to complete the look. But even more captivating was his face. A sharp jaw line and prominent cheekbones gave him a very angular appearance. One odd thing about him though was the piercings scattered about his face. Three lined either side of the bridge of his nose, four were fastened in the place of both of his eyebrows, and two dotted the space between his lower lip and chin. His ears were littered with even more metal studs, and she found herself wondering what they felt like.

The grin that still cut across his face exposed his bright white teeth. Upon closer inspection, his canines were much longer - not to mention sharper - than any normal fae's. Dragging her gaze away from them, she hesitantly brought it up to meet his own, then instantly regretted the decision. Once they made eye contact, she felt that she was paralyzed in her seat. His irises were the color of freshly spilled blood, and they bore hungrily into her soul. A stroke of fear shot through her, and she mustered all her will to tear away from his grasp and scramble away from him. Huddling on the opposite side of the cage, she concealed her body once more with her birdlike wings, leaving her head free to watch him skeptically.

"Aww come on little fairy. I just wanted to play a little," he gave a dramatic pout as he took hold of the bars in front of him and hung almost seductively against them. "What do you think I'm gonna do, clip your precious little wings?"

"No, I'm sure the dragon will take care of that," she muttered, voice wavering slightly at the thought.

"Come now, you really think that big metal head has enough use of his paws to be able to rip the wings off a teeny fairy like yourself?" He scoffed, straightening and slowly making his way around the cage toward her. He took a slow pace, emphasizing each step and clasping his hands behind his head. "If anything, should he decide he wants your wings clipped, he'd have me do it. But I don't think that's his intention…"

She hesitated, staying very still as the man continued to approach her. "T-Then what is his intention…if you know him as well as you claim?"

He sighed, coming to a stop behind her. He reached through the bars once again, but this time much more gently, to tug her closer to him. "I think it's something much simpler than that, little fairy…" he murmured as he leaned down to nearly brush his nose to hers.

"Tell me…please…" It came out no louder than a whisper.

"Maybe he was captivated." The sound of metal clinking against metal did not even register to her in that moment. "Maybe he wanted to keep you for himself." The door was suddenly unlocked and opened, but Levy still was not free, as the man was suddenly situated atop her slight frame, his long legs straddling her waist and her arms pinned gently above her head with one of his hands.

"Maybe he wants to make you queen of all the lands he rules over instead of letting you become queen of that silly little forest. I've watched for two centuries as the war between the dragons and fae raged on, just waiting for a chance to end it, and I finally found that when you were named heir to the throne…"

"What are you talking about? You've been watching for two centuries? I'm the answer to the end of the-" Her voice trailed off as realization dawned on her. "Y-you… you're the dragon aren't you?" Terror coursed through her veins, but so did something else. Something much sweeter, much softer.

His expression changed slightly, looking almost guilty. "And what would you do if I said yes?" It was his turn to speak in no more than a whisper. "Would you run away terrified like all the rest of your kind? Would you refuse any consolation or friendship I might offer? No, I don't think you would do that…" His free hand moved to slowly brush the strands of blue hair away from her face, almost lovingly. He then trailed it down her side until he reached her once awe-inspiring wings. "I thoroughly apologize for what I did to your wings, little one. It can be a bit difficult for a matured dragon to catch a fairy as quick as you. I foolishly hoped there'd be little or no collateral damage, but obviously, I was mistaken." Regret tinged his voice, almost making her believe him.

"If you say you've been around for two centuries, why did you wait for me to end this war? It's claimed the lives of millions of fae and thousands of dragons…" Her voice was colored with fear still, and she didn't try to stop it from trembling.

"Because I was the dragon that started it in the first place…" he admitted after a moment, not meeting her gaze.

"You aren't-" She gasped quietly. "Black Steel Gajeel, the Iron King of the Dragons."

"Do I frighten you a little more now? Does the name strike terror in your heart? I know I was the cause of all these deaths, and I wish I would've known two centuries ago what havoc it would bring. But I cannot let the rest of my brethren die off into extinction, nor do I have any more desire to bring destruction to your kind." He dropped his head slightly, his face now hidden from her sight.

As his grip on her hands loosened, Levy slipped one free with ease, before hesitantly placing it under his chin to make him look at her. His skin was hot to the touch and smoother than she would have expected from such a rugged looking man. "I think I understand why you brought me here then…" she admitted.

He glanced to his sides as movement caught his eye. But it was simply her wings, rising around him. Their impressive span was more than enough to wrap around the large man above her, and she nearly laughed at the fascinated look on his face as he inspected the feathered barrier around him.

"But I think I'd rather hear your explanation…"

He visibly swallowed, looking almost nervous. Never in a thousand years would Levy have thought she could make a dragon, much less their king, look nervous…

"I want to bring this cursed war to an end, my little fairy."

Gathering her courage once more, she smiled ever so slightly. "Is that all you want? I find it hard to believe that the mighty Iron King would want just one thing of a lowly fairy like me."

"You are no lowly fairy. You are Princess Levy McGarden, Heir to the throne of Avion, future ruler of the lands of Fiore and all the fae who reside within its borders. I may be king of the dragons, but if there is any creature to equal my power, it is you, both in status and magical ability." He gazed down at her with such intensity that her heart fluttered in her chest. "I would like nothing more than for you to remain here by my side. Only together can we bring this fighting to an end. And only together would we be able to lead into the future to assure it does not occur again."

"Convince me, o dragon king… why should I listen to a word you're saying? I cannot deny that, while I'm tempted to accept your offer," Levy hesitated, letting her fingers slowly trail down his neck to tug down the collar of his shirt. "I'm sure it would be an unlawful relationship in every meaning of the word. And while I'll admit, you're quite handsome…" Raising herself up on her already freed arm, she tugged the other from his grasp and wrapped it around the back of his neck. Only when they were nearly nose-to-nose did she finish. "Tell me how you wish to atone for all the sins that dirty those hands of yours."

The almost stunned look on his face gave her enough self-confidence to stay in that position. Otherwise, she'd have blushed so intensely she'd have burned to a crisp! But that confidence was tested as he gave a low chuckle. Here she was, trying her hardest to be intimidating and hopefully appealing, and he had the audacity to laugh at her… Anger tinged her expression as he stopped.

"I apologize, my little princess. This was much more than I'd expected. Had I known this would be the route you would decide to take me on, I'd have prepared a room for you to do with me as you saw fit, instead of leaving you in a cage…" As his words brought a deep blush to her cheeks, he ducked his head to press his lips softly to her neck. The tenderness of the gesture sent a chill down her spine.

He continued on after a moment of kissing her sweet skin. "So I hope it suits your needs-" he paused again, this time to look up at her. "If I offer my personal chambers instead." With that, he allowed his lips to return to her neck, this time with the addition of gentle teeth scraping against her creamy skin.

Her wings slowly fell away from the pair as she felt herself going nearly limp at the feeling. As they made contact with the metal floor of the cage, she felt him slip one arm under the small of her back, and one beneath her head in what she thought was a mere romantic gesture. While she may have been partially correct, a strange leathery sound drew her attention away from the feeling of his mouth.

Opening her eyes, she drew in a quiet gasp. Above her rose a pair of metallic-looking dragon's wings that put her own to shame, both in appearance and span. Gajeel gave her neck one last nibble before grinning down at her. The next thing she knew, they were out of the cage and soaring through the cavernous passages of the Iron Dragon's stronghold. She was tucked against his broad, muscular chest, her wings folded tightly against her back as his pumped thunderously above her.

Just as she had grown accustomed to the feeling of flying without her own wings, they were slowing to a stop. It was then that she realized that her arms were secured around his neck, and her body was pressed flush against his. As he folded his wings to his back, allowing the thick cape to cover them once again, she looked at him in wonder.

"Would you like to hang on my neck all night princess, or would you like to try and get at least a wink of sleep?" He grinned as that adorable blush spread over her cheeks once again. She released her hold on him, only to be lowered about a foot to the ground by his strong hands on her waist. She then truly realized how much larger he was in comparison to her.

As he turned to push open a set of enormous metal doors, she made to follow but froze at the sight that awaited her. She had thought the previous cave was his Aerie, but she was sorely mistaken. This cavern put the previous one to shame. Mountains of treasure rose up along the curved wall, and six tall pillars carved to look like incredibly realistic dragons helped support the ceiling, from which hung an ornate crystal chandelier lit with hundreds of light lacrima. But the center of the space was what truly caught her attention.

A smaller collection of treasures surrounded a raised platform that contained what appeared to be some type of nest. The treasures there looked much more valuable than those along the walls, as this horde contained crowns and treasure chests overflowing with jewels. While the surrounding ones glittered gold, this pile glittered every color of the rainbow, reflecting the light from the chandelier above.

She took slow steps toward the altar as Gajeel watched her with his arms crossed and a small smile on his face. She looked so small and fragile against the backdrop of his chamber. All the metal and treasure surrounding her, with her tattered wings and torn dress. Yet he truly believed that, should it ever come to pass, he would protect her with more ferocity than he would ever protect any of the treasure that he had gathered over the last two centuries.

She paused at the steps to the altar and glanced back at him as he stood in the doorway. Receiving a nod of approval, she ascended the stone steps to the place where his nest was perched. She circled the structure slowly, noticing the iron shell on the outside, and running her hand along the large pillows that lined the edge of it. It was very much akin to the nests her own people slept in, but on a much, much larger scale. As she reached the back of it, she paused to look up at Gajeel. With a look of dangerous curiosity and mischief, she unfurled her wings and leapt into the air.

Her plan was to simply fly up a little ways then fall softly into the nest. But her battered wings had other ideas. She only pumped her wings twice, before pain shot through them and her face contorted. Before she could even start to fall toward the nest, Gajeel was there, arms holding her protectively against himself as she tried her hardest not to cry out from the pain.

He slowly lowered them to the nest, placing her gently among the blankets and pillows before moving to inspect her wings. He moved his fingers carefully along the bone of her left wing, then finding it intact, he moved to the right one. He found that it wasn't in fact broken, but there was a patch of skin along the bone that was heavily irritated. The feathers there were torn up and several were missing. Guilt welled up in his chest as he folded his wings once again and called out in a language Levy couldn't understand.

"I'm so sorry my little fairy, I'll get you patched up in no time," he murmured into her hair. He gently pulled her into his lap, keeping her injured wing free. She laid against his chest for a long moment, before he felt her stir. She reached up to undo the clasp at his throat, letting the heavy cape fall away and leaving his wings exposed. Looking up at him, he nodded with a smile as he got what she was silently asking.

He slowly unfurled the left wing, bringing it forward so she could see it. He smiled at the look of wonder that came to her face as she gazed silently at it. She reached out a tentative hand to run her fingers over the length of his flight bone. After she reached the end of it, she trailed her fingertips down the leathery membrane of the wing itself, fascinated as she brushed over the bones extending down from the main one through the membrane to end in a little claw at the edge of the wing. The structures were so foreign to her, so captivating, that she didn't even notice someone else entering the chamber.

"Gajeel, I have what you asked for," came a clear, deep voice from the doorway. With a start, Levy looked up at Gajeel in confusion, and he nodded with a smile before looking toward the door.

"Thank you Pantherlily. You can bring it in." With his wing in front of her, Levy couldn't see who was approaching. So she slowly peeked around the large obstruction only to be dumbstruck at the sight.

A small black cat approached them carrying a bag full of what appeared to be medical supplies over his shoulder. The cat wore a pair of billowy olive green pants and walked on two legs, and as she glanced around, she decided it had to have been him that spoke before.

Retracting his wing and returning it to his back, Gajeel watched Levy's expression carefully. She looked astonished as the little Exceed approached them, and it brought a smile to his face. As Lily stopped at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the nest, he bowed low, a gesture he had long since abandoned with Gajeel.

"Why bow now Lily? You haven't done that in decades? Gajeel chuckled.

"The bow wasn't for you screw head. It was for her highness, Princess Levy of Avion," the cat rolled his eyes. Levy laughed quietly, relaxing slightly against Gajeel's chest.

"I like him," she murmured to the dragon beside her.

"Tch, just hand me the supplies and be on your way," Gajeel grumbled. As the cat stepped up to hand him the bag, he clambered over the side of the nest to join them, seemingly much to Gajeel's annoyance.

"So, Pantherlily, you seem to know who I am, but I can't say the same about you," Levy smiled as Gajeel shifted beneath her. She extended the injured wing, then shifted so her back was pressed to Gajeel's chest so he could reach it with greater ease. She could have sworn he held his breath as she moved. "Where do you hail from?"

"I am an Exceed from the kingdom of Exlandia, a far away country where creatures like myself thrive. It's nice to finally have someone around here to talk to about things as trivial as this," he chuckled and shot a playful look at Gajeel. The dragon scoffed as he gently spread a salve over the injured area. It stung a bit at first, but after a moment Levy sighed as it soothed the pain.

"So tell me, what makes you stick around here Pantherlily?" She asked curiously.

"Gajeel saved me from many a battle when we were younger. Without his ugly mug, I wouldn't be alive today. So I suppose it's because we've formed a friendship. Or maybe I'm just too scared to fight with that dragon he hides inside that skin of his…" The little cat shuddered at some unspoken memory, which spiked Levy's curiosity before she decided it would be better not to ask.

She inhaled sharply, trying to keep her wing still as she felt the ever unpleasant sensation of feathers being plucked from her skin. "What are you doing?" She hissed, turning to see what Gajeel was getting at.

"I'm sorry, but these feathers aren't going to regrow unless they're-"

"Removed, I know," she cut him off. "But there are less painful ways of going about that, you know." Her voice was colored in thinly veiled annoyance. "Let me handle this part. I won't lose a single feather more than I have to."

Rolling his eyes, Gajeel eased her off his legs to stand up. "Also know that your left wing is swollen near the base. Don't fly for a while, I won't have you injuring yourself further." Stepping to the edge of the nest, he hopped out onto the altar. "I'll be back."

Her sense of safety wavered, and mild anger washed over her. "It's not as though I asked to be injured and captured by a dragon today," she muttered to herself. His footsteps halted, and she looked up to see him turn on his heel to face her.

"Do you want to end this war or not? Would you not sacrifice yourself for the sake of your people? Because I sure as hell would. I figured this would be the best alternative to one, or even both of us, having to die…" he retorted.

"You could have at least offered a treaty. Had you tried to arrange this peacefully, I would be much more open-minded to the idea, not to mention my wings wouldn't look like a fledgling who fell out of her nest!" She replied somewhat defiantly.

In an instant, he was back in front of her, but now she was pressed against the pillows on the edge of the nest. His wings were flared out around him, and with the light from above him casting his face in darkness, she felt a true spike of fear run through her body.

"It can be a bit difficult to write out a treaty when you never learned to write in the language of your enemy," he hissed, his eyes nearly glowing with frustration.

She was silent for a moment, letting his words sink in. Of course, he wouldn't know how to write in Fiorean. He was a dragon from the north. Up here they spoke Draconic, a long forgotten language in Fiore. Merely four fae still knew the language from the time before the war, and they were incredibly difficult to get in contact with. So should a treaty come to the queen of Fiore in Draconic, it would have taken an exceptionally long time to get it translated.

"I'll make a deal with you then," she proposed as an idea came to mind.

"What is your deal little fairy? I'm interested to know what you could offer." His wings slowly lowered to his back, but his expression hardly softened.

"Teach me Draconic, and in return, I will teach you to write Fiorean. I know it's not much, but all I can really offer you is knowledge. I was a scholar, a magic wielder. I'm sure we would both benefit from this deal, just think it over…"

Since she was a little girl, some hundred years ago, she had always been fascinated with the dragons that plagued her people. She had heard tales of their complex language and had dreamt of learning it. So the thought of finally being able to have a chance at learning even a bit of the difficult language intrigued her.

He hesitated, standing to his full height above her. "I'll consider it." Then he was walking away again, leaving her and a dumbstruck Pantherlily in his nest to tend to her wings.


	2. Chapter Two

_Five years prior_

Sitting tall in her chair, Levy watched silently as her predecessor, Queen Titania Erza addressed the people below. The moon above was round and bright, illuminating the faces of everyone below. As she spoke, the queen's scarlet hair fluttered in the warm breeze that came from the southeast.

Very seldom had Levy ever found anything so monotonous in her life.

"So as we approach the summer solstice, let us pray with all our hearts that we find the will and strength to end this war with the dragons once and for all. If that means eradicating them from this world, then so be it!" Titania's mature voice called out to the crowd with a note of finality as she thrust her fist to the stars above. She flared out her golden wings, and Levy wondered how she would ever be able to pull off such magnificent plumage when she was queen. The crowd erupted in cheers at her words, but Levy knew better. Those were the cheers of a people that had given up hope years ago, who were merely trying to get by with the threat of the dragons ever present.

As she turned to leave, Titania nodded to Levy, who rose from her seat to follow closely. They passed through the archway, and the royal guards pulled the large resin-glass doors shut behind them. The lights of the throne room greeted them inside, and Levy followed her predecessor to their places atop the dais. The scarlet queen took her seat on the ornate golden throne, while the bluenette sat on the silver one to the right.

After a moment of charged silence, Titania looked at the princess, leaning her head against her hand. "How did I do?"

With a smile, Levy turned to face her. "Would you like my honest opinion, or the one you'll be hearing from everyone else in the kingdom?"

"Your opinion," the older woman chuckled with a roll of her eyes.

"I think the people want to believe you," she began, immediately bringing the playful banter to a halt. "But I think they've lost their will to fight..."

"Funny, that's what I believe as well..." Erza frowned slightly. "I'm afraid that if we don't end this war soon, the people will wish for a new-"

The sound of people entering interrupted them before the queen could finish her sentence, one being the Royal Advisor, and the other her assistant. They strode forward, the young assistant carrying a pad that surely had notes from the speech written down.

"Your Majesties," she curtsied at the foot of the stairs, her silver wings spread wide behind her as a show of trust. After a moment she rose again, a bright smile on her beautiful face. "Queen Titania, you were wonderful tonight," she began, before going into a string of compliments. But the queen simply glanced at the princess, muted laughter in her eyes.

"Kagura," she cut off the advisor, who had begun to ramble. "Did you come to provide me with information or compliments? Because I've received enough of the latter for the day."

"Pardon me, my lady. I actually did come to inform you..." She paused to look at her board, before continuing hesitantly. "There's a message from General Clive in the briefing room. It's marked with his insignia, so we can't open it according to the law, as I'm sure you know. So I came to request your presence so you can open the missive."

Titania shifted in her seat, before standing. Her black armor glinted dangerously in the lacrima light, and her wings ruffled seemingly of their own accord as she descended the steps. Pausing at the bottom, she faced the princess. "Levy, you may retire for the night."

"But m'lady, I wish to-" she started defensively.

"Not this time," the queen shook her head. "I know what this report is about. I've been expecting it for three weeks now. I will not read it in the presence of any," she glanced at Kagura, who stood dutifully by her side. "And it will be burned to ash once I've read it through. This is a report of the highest importance, and I'm sorry, but not even you may bear witness to it."

Puffing out her cheeks in annoyance for a moment, Levy nodded. "I'll retire to my quarters then. Good night, Titania. Kagura." With that, she turned on her heel and made her way to the door to the private wing. An escort guard trailed some fifteen feet behind her, leaving enough space that she didn't feel crowded as she lost herself in her thoughts. In the short walk to her quarters, Levy thought of many possibilities for what could be in that missive. It could be a casualty report from the front lines, or intel on the dragons, or even a plan of attack. What was so important it needed to be burned?!

Arriving at her rooms, she absentmindedly thanked the guard, then entered and shut the door firmly behind her. Alone at last after another long day of sitting up straight and faking smiles, she carefully removed the tiara from her blue hair, placing it gently in its velvet lined chest and closing the lid. She then made her way to the wardrobe to shimmy out of the pale green dress she'd been stuffed into for the duration of the day. Picking out a pair of fitted canvas pants and a long red tunic, she fastened the back of the shirt, which dipped down like most clothes to accommodate her wings. She tugged on a pair of boots and checked her appearance in the mirror before realizing she still had makeup on. After washing it off, she was ready. She didn't do it often, only on nights like this when the moon was at its fullest, but she was prepared to go see her best friends from many years back.

Unlatching the door, she stepped onto the balcony outside her room and spread her wings wide. Stepping onto the hand railing, she closed her eyes and let gravity take over. Keeping her wings close enough to her body that they didn't get caught by the wind, she fell down, down, down to the last second when she snapped them open and narrowly escaped the ground now three feet below her. A toothy grin spread over her face as she ascended to glide over the royal gardens. The hedges in the center were planted and trimmed in the shape of the sigil of Fiore, surrounded by hundreds of flowers. The garden was always one of her favorite places to go and read during the midday hour. The trees would whisper to her with the breezes that would often come through, and she would sometimes spend her time inspecting the different plants and flowers. She had become very particular with the red camellias which grew in the northeast corner of the garden, and the kadupul that bloomed only by the light of the moon in the center of the garden. But right now, she different plans.

Soaring through the night sky, she spotted her destination in the now thick forest below. A soft glow permeated the foliage, marking one of the nearby Lunarion gatherings, which were only held once a month when the moon was fullest. Friends would gather from all over the region at the closest gathering and celebrate the night for all its beauty. As she flew, excitement grew in Levy's stomach at the thought of seeing her friends once more.

After a little while, she found herself descending through the trees headfirst, paying little attention to the leaves and branches that tried to snag her. The lights from below the ancient canopy were now visible and approaching quickly. Then, with a few pumps of her wings, she slowed to a stop and set down in the center of the clearing. Not many people noticed, with how loud and busy it already was. The shops on one end of the space were packed with fae from all over the area, and they cast a glow over the rest of the clearing. The light also came from the lanterns hanging throughout the lower branches of the canopy, and the lacrima floating below those. The clearing was full of fae, eager to spend the night with one another, especially when it was still so young.

Smile still on her face, Levy turned to make her way to the usual meeting spot at the bar, when she heard someone cry out.

"It's the princess!" Came a voice from her left. The noise in the clearing dimmed, as people looked over to see if it was true. There were more cries of surprise, before all talking ceased and everyone's eyes were on her. Slowly, the crowd seemed to rise up as the fae around her extended their wings. It was a sight she thought she'd never get used to. With another smile, she extended her own wings, lifting herself above the crowd.

"Hello everyone," she started, having every intention of keeping the speaking brief. "I hope you all enjoy the night, and I'm happy to spend mine in the company of you all." As people clapped and returned to their conversations, Levy let out the breath she had been holding, before gliding over to the bar where she already spotted her friends.

"Levy!" She heard the excited calls from the group as she set down near them. A pair of arms was almost immediately wrapped around her shoulders, followed by a squeal that could only belong to Lucy. Levy hugged the blonde back for a few moments before they let go. "How's royal life treating you?"

"Not terribly," Levy grinned. "Though I wish I didn't have to wear such fancy dresses all the time. They get so heavy!" The two laughed briefly before moving to where the others were seated.

The oh-so-familiar faces that greeted her warmed her heart. Behind the counter stood the ever-beautiful Mirajane Strauss, and seated to the far left were two of her closest friends, Jet and Droy. They each had a mug in hand, and a greasy-looking drumstick occupied Droy's other hand. On the other end of the bar was Lucy's boyfriend Natsu, a pink-haired fire nymph who was, as usual, arguing with Gray, an ice nymph. Their tails, pink and blue respectively, whipped back and forth as the two went at it over something surely trivial. On the other side of Gray was Juvia, a blue-haired water nymph who had an infatuation with the ice nymph beside her for whatever reason. And in the middle was little Wendy Marvell, her long dragonfly wings tucked against her back as she sat quietly near Mira.

"Welcome, princess," Mira called as she continued wiping off the mug in her hands. The sight of her once struck fear into Levy, but over time she had grown to love the dragoness. After betraying her people in the war and voluntarily having her wings clipped, Levy had no reason not to trust the woman. "Can I get you anything to drink tonight?"

"Nothing to drink, but I will take one of those chocolate pastries you guys have," Levy requested, taking a seat between Lucy and Wendy.

"One pastry coming up!" Mira nodded, before going about her business.

As Lucy went to try and break up the brawl between the two nymphs, Levy turned to the little girl beside her. "Hello Wendy, how are you?"

"I'm alright, how about you?" The young Sectian placed her elbow on the counter and put her chin in her hand with a smile.

"I'm alright as well, glad to be here with all of you again. I just came from a speech at the palace, so of course I couldn't wait to be away from all the clamor," she rolled her eyes and smiled. "How's Chelia? I thought she was going to be here?"

"She couldn't make it. Her greenhouse just got in a new shipment and she had to make sure everything got to the right places." Wendy gave a small sigh, looking a bit upset.

"Well cheer up, I'm sure she'll be able to make it next month," Levy patted the younger girl on the head lovingly.

"We really are lucky to have you as princess, Levy. I think you're going to make a magnificent queen someday." Wendy seemed to cheer up, her wings ruffling behind her.

"I'll certainly try my hardest to be one..." Levy's mouth went somewhat dry at the thought of being queen. So much responsibility would be placed on her shoulders, and even after all these years as princess, she still wasn't positive she would ever be ready for it.

"Yeah I'm sure you'll be a great queen, Levy," came a deeper voice from the other side of Wendy. Jet leaned onto the counter to peer around the younger girl with a grin that brought Levy out of her reverie.

"Jet! Droy! I haven't seen you two in three months!" She suddenly remembered she hadn't greeted the two men. They'd missed the last two gatherings due to sickness and prior engagements. But now that they finally made it to one, she couldn't help but nearly tackle them off their seats. She hugged Droy first, then moved to Jet, hesitating a moment before burying her face in his chest. Had she had her way and not been chosen as princess, Levy would have loved to settle down with him, maybe open her own bookshop. It could have been a peaceful, modest life. But instead, she was the heir to the throne, and at the moment she was forbidden from relationships with men. Maybe once she was queen...

"I've missed you, Lev..." he whispered into her hair. Levy could have stayed in his arms all night were it not for Mira returning with her food.

"One chocolate pastry for the little princess," the barmaid called jokingly.

Releasing Jet with a bittersweet smile, Levy returned to her seat to receive the food. As Lucy returned to sit next to her, they began talking about the plot of her latest novel. The night passed by in a flurry of laughter and loud voices, especially from the two nymphs who never seemed to run out of arguments. In all too little time, fae began to return to their homes, anticipating the approaching dawn. Saying her final farewells, Levy was on her way as well, sad to leave all her friends but knowing she had to be back at the palace soon.

As she flew, she tried her best to clear her mind. Thoughts of Jet were running around her mind, and she knew they would lead nowhere good. But it was so difficult to keep telling herself that. Looking to the horizon over the forest, she admired the streaks of pre-dawn light washing over the sky. It helped ever-so-slightly when she reminded herself that once she was queen, she'd be able to take a suitor and, hopefully, marry him. But that wouldn't happen until well into her rule, which was still so far away.

Several minutes passed before she returned to the palace. The early dawn spilled over the flowers of the garden, washing every one of them in a dusty pink that would only last for a few minutes. Setting down on her balcony, Levy sighed deeply, before stepping back into the confines of her chambers.

The large bed to her left called out to her, promising to clear her mind and ease the tension in her body. But as she stretched with a long yawn, she caught sight of her wings. More feathers than she cared to admit had gotten out of place during the night's festivities, and she huffed at the thought of having to preen after such a long night. Deciding it could wait until later, she climbed into her bed after kicking off her shoes, not even caring that she was still fully clothed.


	3. Chapter Three

A loud noise was the first thing she registered. It was like metal spikes being dragged over stone, making her feel as if someone were pounding nails through her skull.

Then she noticed the pillows pressed to her cheek, the silken sheets beneath her skin. Her mind snapped to attention as she remembered where she was, and she felt her heartbeat pounding faster in her chest. She had awoken in his nest, the Iron King, "Black Steel" Gajeel. He wanted to take her as his queen in an effort to end the war and bring peace. And he terrified her.

But he also intrigued her, captivated her. She wanted to learn everything about him, wanted to know every part of him. So she lay there for a bit longer as the scraping continued, her curiosity nearly forcing her to open her eyes and figure out where it was coming from. But if it was in fact Gajeel there, she didn't particularly want him to know that she was awake yet.

"How are your wings?" Came a gruff voice from beyond the walls of the nest. Of course he was here... This was his Aerie, after all, so it was somewhat foolish of Levy to believe he'd be elsewhere. Instead of responding, Levy merely opened her eyes and shifted into a fetal position against the mound of pillows she was propped against. She shuffled her wings slightly, only feeling faint soreness in her joints. The skin along the bones felt tight with the promise of new feathers within the next few days or so.

"Come on little fairy," he called, his words followed by the muffled sound of rustling leather and a soft thud beside her a moment later. "I knew you were awake even before you did."

Giving up the act, Levy slowly rubbed the sleep from her eyes, keeping her gaze fixed on the gold embroidery of the pillow beneath her cheek. From her periphery, she knew the dragon was sprawled next to her, one elbow against the side of the nest to prop up his head as the other raked through that unruly mane of his. He seemed so content, lying there with her, while she held her breath in anticipation for what he'd do next.

Using the hand that wasn't beneath his head, Gajeel reached out to gently run the tips of his fingers along the top of her wing. Levy jumped at the contact, not expecting him to make such a bold move only two days after meeting her. She recoiled, moving away from him and glaring as she did. Not many among the Avis would allow someone to touch their wings so...intimately. Unless absolutely necessary, the only fae who allowed such contact were lovers, and he was certainly not that, much less even her acquaintance.

"What's wrong? Did that hurt?" A look of pure confusion crossed his sharp features, as he surely didn't know what he did.

"Please..." Levy muttered. "Unless I tell you otherwise, don't-" her voice caught in her throat. The weight of her current situation seemed to crash down on her all at once, and her eyes teared up. Here was the dragon who had started the war that had killed so many of her kind, looking so...so normal and almost friendly. Yet his actions brought a very real fear into her mind that she had only glanced over last night: he not only stole her from her people, he stole her future from her as well. If everything went according to his plan, as it very well might, she would never get to have a future with Jet, or see her friends anymore. She wouldn't be able to do most of the things she had always dreamed of, and it was all because of him. Curling even further into herself, she tried her best to keep the tears from falling, but nevertheless she felt the fabric beneath her skin dampen.

"What? Don't do what? Why are you crying?" He sounded genuinely worried as he came closer, seemingly not knowing how to deal with a fairy crying on his bed. After a moment, his fingers came to brush back her hair as he tried to find her eyes. But Levy simply covered her face with her own hands, hating to show him how weak she could be. As her memories of the previous night replayed in her mind, she couldn't hold back her tears any longer.

Gajeel made an attempt to shift her onto his lap, believing he could help comfort her at least slightly. If she wanted to be angry with him, so be it. But he couldn't stand to see the little bluenette crying and looking so helpless. So when she shoved him away, he was more than a bit confused, and that confusion slowly changed to anger as she moved to the opposite side of his nest with a tear-filled glare.

"You took everything..." She choked out. Had it not been for his heightened hearing, he would have had difficulty making out what she said. But considering he could make out her racing pulse, her whispered words weren't much of a challenge. "I was supposed to have a future, I had friends, a man who loved me. And you took that all away from me. I can hardly stand to look at you right now, much less even consider the possibility of marrying you. Even if it would save my people a hundred times over..."

Her words stung, made his heart feel things he didn't expect to feel. Her declaration felt more like a dull knife slowly dragging across his skin, and he wasn't sure why it hurt so much. He took a moment to consider all the ways he could respond, before deciding this wasn't an argument for today. So instead, he stood once again and stepped out of the nest to return to his previous business.

Levy couldn't help but stare in befuddlement as he simply walked away. It was as if her words hadn't even phased him, but merely bounced off his steely exterior. She couldn't help but wonder if he even heard her, though surely he must have. He calmly strode over toward the pile of treasure that ringed the massive space and picked up a wooden chest filled with scrolls and leather-bound books. Scanning the pile for something else, he shook his head and turned back toward her.

"I have things I need to attend to, but this all should tie you over until I return," he grumbled as he made his way up the dias steps. "Hopefully you won't find it too difficult." He grunted softly as he set the chest down with a dull thud. It was solid looking, as broad as his shoulders and lined on all corners with heavy looking metal. The top looked as though it had been torn off, judging by the mangled hinges that connected to nothing on the back edge of the container.

"I'm sure it can't be anything I've never seen before," Levy mumbled, letting some of the tension release from her limbs.

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself, little one. These are Draconic texts," he chuckled.

"Please don't call me that," she demanded softly. That was what Jet always called her, and this dragon king had no right to the same courtesies as the love of her life. "Do you have anything in Fiorean? I can try my best to decipher these, but it would take me days to do on my own without your help..."

"Unfortunately, to get Fiorean texts, I'd have to go to Fiore. And the only times I ever did that , there was quite a bit of fire involved," he responded in a snide tone. "Fire and paper don't really go well together."

Levy wrenched her gaze from the silk beneath her to glare at Gajeel. "Don't patronize me, dragon," she hissed.

"Then don't test my patience, fae. Be curt and honest with me," he growled, leaning down to place his large hands on the edge of the nest as his eyes narrowed slightly. "Dragons aren't like you fae, we don't twist our words and act without reason. If something is wrong, you're going to need to tell me, because honestly you're a bit hard to read. For instance, what was I not supposed to do earlier that upset you so terribly?"

Levy stiffened at his words. It was true, fae are often taught how to mask emotions and thoughts from a very young age, especially in higher tiers. She hadn't been sure how to tell him about the meaning of such intimate wing touching before, but unless she told him he would likely never know of such a custom, and may try to do it again. "I apologise for not communicating clearly," she began, trying her very best to keep eye contact to show her sincerity. "I was just overwhelmed by waking up to everything all at once. I got upset earlier because you..." Her voice trailed off as she began to lose her nerve. Her eyes drifted away from his, and he shifted before her.

"Did I do something wrong, princess?" The way he said her title made a shiver run down her spine. His wings rustled, the leathery sound causing Levy's eyes to snap up to focus on them in unintentional curiosity.

"You...you touched my wings..." she whispered after a moment.

"And what's wrong with that? I was seeing how they were healing," he asked, sounding somewhat confused.

"It's very...inappropriate. Touching someone's wings without asking and receiving permission first is something reserved for family until reaching a certain age, and..." She choked on the last word, shifting her gaze to look at her hands as they rung in her lap. "It's reserved for lovers," she finally blurted.

She heard a soft, sharp inhale pass through Gajeel's lips, and felt her face heat up. There was a moment of stunned silence before Gajeel let out a small sigh and let his head hang. "I apologize but I'm not very well versed in fae customs. I suppose there will be a lot we have to learn about each other in the future, won't there?" He looked back up at her with a softer expression. "I won't do it again, princess. Not until the day you give me permission." With that, his lips quirked into a small, rakish grin.

 _As if I'd ever give it to you_ , Levy thought. "Thank you. I promise I'll try to be more forthcoming with my thoughts in the future. Though it will take a little time. Being taught my entire life to hide my emotions makes it hard to break the habit," she grimaced. Levy gently drew her eyes over the old, slightly worn parchment he had placed before her before meeting his crimson gaze. "Thank you for the reading materials, they should keep me busy for a while. Draconic texts are hard to come by in Fiore, even as the princess, so I look forward to trying to finally decipher it." She returned his grin with a small one of her own.

"I'm sure it won't take a bookworm like you too long to figure it out. It's much easier than Fiorean," he scoffed. "Like I said, the Draconis are a very direct people, so our language reflects that. If you have any difficulties figuring it out let me know when I return later today and I can try to help. I'm no linguist, but I know how to speak my mother tongue." He straightened to his full height, but his eyes never left hers.

"That sounds wonderful," she nodded, her voice coming out softer than she expected.

There was a pause of silence that stretched on for a moment longer than was comfortable, and Gajeel was the first to break his eyes away. He raised his hand to scratch the back of his neck, looking somewhat sheepish. "Well then, I'll leave you to it. If you need anything just let Pantherlily know, he'll be around. I'll be out for most of the day so, uh... I guess you can feel free to explore if you'd like."

"Alright, thank you." Levy looked down at her hands once more. The tension in the air was growing unbearable. Just moments ago they had both been so upset, and now she didn't know how to feel. She appreciated that he was trying to be accomodating, but she also felt anger, despair and a pang of loneliness at being stuck here without her friends. "I suppose I'll... see you later then..." she trailed off, unsure of what else to say as he just stood there awkwardly.

"Yes, until later then," he nodded resolutely before turning toward the steps of the dias.

"Gajeel," Levy called as a thought crossed her mind. He stopped halfway down the stairs to look up at her, and she had to move to the side of the nest to see him fully, crossing her arms on the rim and resting her chin on them. "Should I stay away from all your treasures?" She motioned to the myriad of _things_ on the perimeter of the room.

He hesitated for a moment, as if he were going to tell her yes, she should not touch anything in the Aerie, before he closed his eyes with a sigh and nodded. "I'd be willing to bet you're going to explore anyway, given how curious your kind are, so no, I guess you can look around. But try to put things back where you find them. I have a system," he grumbled as he turned back away and headed for the towering door.

Levy smiled to herself. At least if she was going to be stuck here, and with the king of the Draconis no less, she would have some entertainment between the scrolls and books, the treasure trove surrounding her, and exploring the caverns she currently had to call home.

* * *

Author's Note

Hello reader's, both returning and new. I hope you enjoyed this latest installment of _Avis Draconis_ , and I hope you'll stick around because I plan on continuing it in the future! I know it's been almost two whole years since I've published new chapters, and I'm so very, very sorry about that. I know from first hand experience that it can be super upsetting and frustrating when authors don't update for long periods of time like this, but I just wasn't feeling inspired for the longest time. With the latest season of Fairy Tail, my inspiration has returned. I ask that you bear with me, because it usually takes me a while to write quality chapters that I'm happy with, since I'm a bit of a perfectionist, but I hope to get more chapters out here soon in the future. I won't give a solid time line because I know I will probably not meet it, but hopefully within the next few weeks.

Once again, thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
